


Blowing Off Steam

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banging fictional characters with the stamina and the skill of a pornstar among pornstars, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is what fiction is for, Unrealistic male endurance and orgasms abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Pyrrha gets her blood hot and pumping after a fight, you help her get rid of the leftover tension in a hot springs.





	Blowing Off Steam

"Fighting really gets my blood hot and pumping, you know," Pyrrha says, her hand trailing higher and higher up your inner thigh. "And sometimes, the battle's all over before I have a chance to get all that energy out. Thankfully, I find that there's a pretty good alternative to more sparring, one that lends itself well to locker rooms and hot springs like this one..." you feel her breasts rubbing against your arm as Pyrrha positions herself in front of you, her ample chest inches away from your face, her hand now trailing down your stomach.

“So…” she purrs as she looks down at you, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief, lust, and a _little_ bit of sheepishness. “… want to get a little ‘after-hours training’ in…?”

She doesn’t need to ask twice--she does, however, ask when you tell her you want her to be the focus.

“O-Oh, are you sure?” Pyrrha asks, blinking. “I’m perfectly fine with serving than being served, believe me…”

You insist.

Pyrrha blushes, and her lips quickly spread into a wide, grateful smile as her cheeks burn red. _“Oh_ , well, if that’s what you really want…” she mutters, a little excited giggle escaping her lips, before she suddenly stops. “Sorry,” she whispers.

She stands up from the spring, her skin glistening as water runs down all her rock-solid abs, those well-defined and muscular thighs, her powerful arms. She sits herself down on the edge, biting her lip and looking at you coyly as she spreads her legs, plants her hands behind her, thrusting her ample chest out to you, her nipples already growing hard. “Whenever you’re ready...” she purrs, locking eyes with you, before her eyes drift down lower as you stand up from the water.

You don’t hesitate, your hands all over her body, caressing her skin and her hair, feeling the solidness of her muscles, watching her squirm, hearing her moan as her pussy grows wet, her arousal trickles down to the stones below.

You lock lips, and she squeaks, tensing up before she quickly melts in your arms, moaning as her tongue prods at your lips and asks for entrance, permission you grant without a second thought. You can’t really describe how she tastes at the moment, but you _do_ know you want more, your tongue tangling with hers, the both of you taking turns exploring the others mouths, muffled moans and lewd, wet noises filling the air as the heat in both your loins grows hotter and hotter.

Pyrrha pulls away first, panting and sweating, whimpering as she squirms, her thighs sliding on the little, hot puddle of her arousal beneath her. “Please, take me…” she moans. “I _need_ you inside me…”

Luckily for her, both body and spirit are ready and _more_ than willing to oblige.

She squeals in delight as you penetrate her sopping wet folds, moans and wraps her arms around your back as you start to thrust. She leans forward and rests her head on your shoulder as you start to hit a steady pace, her hot breath caressing your ear, her whimpered words loud and clear to you:

“Please… don’t stop!”

You grin, knowing full well you have no intention to, not any time soon.

The scene grows ever more heated as time goes on, Pyrrha’s moans turning into unintelligible, pleasured cries, her grip tightening on your back as she presses her chest right against yours, the heat building up between her legs, growing more powerful, thoughts going hazy, her body wracked with surges of pleasure constantly running up her spine, until finally,she cums, and cums hard, arousal gushing and pouring out from between her legs, her pussy spasming and milking your cock like crazy, her whole body shaking and shivering.

You only slow down for a moment, before you go straight back to the frenzied, rapid pace of over, Pyrrha gasping and panting as you start to bring her to another orgasm so soon after her first. In no time at all, it all gets too much for you, and you cum too, your hot, gooey spunk flooding into Pyrrha’s womb, her eyes widening, her mouth falling open, her tongue lolling out as she feels the heat rapidly spreading from her core, the excess begin to spurt and leak out from your joined hips, and all over her inner thighs.

You feel her take a trembling breath as she lets go of you, leaning back on the rocks. “Well... that was VERY fun, thank you…” she mutters.

You smile mischievously at her.

Pyrrha looks at you in curiosity for a moment, before you pull out–thick, gooey cum spilling out from her pussy and dripping from your cock–and stroke yourself back to full hardness, show her you more than ready for a round two; Pyrrha’s jaw slowly drops, before she grins, a wild, hungry look in her eyes as she beckons you back.

You spend what seems like hours in that hot spring, fucking and kissing, caressing and groping, pleasuring and being pleasured... all things must come to an end, however, and by the time you both have enough, Pyrrha is a panting, drooling, sticky mess, hot, gooey cum spilling out from all her holes, dripping and coating her skin, stickying up her flaming red hair; limp, drained, and oh so very satisfied.

She doesn’t resist nor mind when you take it upon yourself to carry her back into the water, giving her one more long, passionate kiss, before you start to clean her up.


End file.
